


Useless and Lazy

by DrummerDancer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed was conflicted. He liked sitting on the couch...but it was kind of lazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless and Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Useless and Lazy  
> Author: drummerdancer  
> Verse: None  
> Characters/Pairings: Edward/Winry  
> Word Count: 634  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: Ed was conflicted. He liked sitting on the couch...but it was kind of lazy.

The world outside was glazed in snowy white dampness, covering the trees and the lawns and the gravel paths like a heavy blanket. It was motionless save for the cool wind that would rip through the bare trees on occasion, a sure cue to anybody with a brain to stay indoors and away from the frozen landscape.

Edward didn’t mind one bit; inside, the house was warm and homey, alit by a fire roaring to life in the fireplace while a new colorless film played on low in the corner. It fuzzed in and out on occasion, though Edward had long since given up on trying to fix it. Besides, who had the time to sit around and watch movies, anyway? Sitting for any long length of time made him itch, especially since a part of him was actually starting to  _enjoy_ it, enjoy being lazy and useless…

“Ed! Are you even paying attention?” Winry scolded, her blue eyes glaring at him from the other end of the couch.  _She_  was the one who insisted they get this stupid box with rabbit ears;  _she_  thought this stupid device was actually useful. 

He scowled. “No; why should I? It’s boring.”

“It wouldn’t be if you were paying attention.”

“Mh. Whatever,” he mumbled, his eyes slipping to the side as his thoughts took over. He really honestly didn’t care for the dumb thing, but sitting here, next to the fire and Winry…he didn’t actually mind that so much anymore. Did that mean he was getting lazy because he was sort of kind of enjoying just sitting here, doing nothing? What happened to the days where he fought broke noses for breakfast or read ancient alchemic texts for fun?

The quiet murmur of voices and sound was suddenly gone. Edward glanced around in time to see Winry coming back to sit by him, her face less annoyed than it was concerned. 

“I can’t focus on the movie when your oversized, alchemical genius brain is yelling at the top of its nonexistent lungs, y’know,” she huffed, slouching down on the couch facing him. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Winry never asked to be told anything; she  _demanded_ it. Edward rolled his eyes about the brain thing but secretly appreciated that at least one person thought he wasn’t a complete idiot. Though, he hated that she stopped her movie just for him…

Edward bit his lip. “It’s nothing. Just feeling useless and stuff. You don’t need to worry about it.”

“Actually I do,” she pressed, her lips thinning as she glared at him. “Is it because of the weather?”

“Yes—well, no. It’s…” Edward raked a hand through his hair. Gate, sometimes it was  _so_  hard making the thoughts in his head form something coherent for someone else to understand. He scratched his head, then tried again. “It’s just—I’m so used to  _doing_  something, all the time, that sitting here, watching a movie, doing nothing is just…kind of boring, but also kind of nice. And I feel lazy for saying that.”

Winry stared at him for a moment, then scooted closer. “Well,” she began, “I think I understand your problem. You like sitting here, but you feel lazy because of it, right?” He nodded. “So…” she placed a hand out on his jeaned leg, “How about instead of doing nothing, we stay here and do… _something_?”

A glint in those blue eyes that could’ve easily just been a random shadow from the fireplace made Edward’s eyes (and something farther south) grow slightly as his mouth suddenly felt far too dry to be healthy. And, as Winry’s hand inched inwards and her mouth became entangled with his, the words  _lazy_ and  _useless_  soon drifted into the farthest reaches of his head, leaving him instead with  _exhausted_  and  _happy._


End file.
